Back to the Future Charmed
by Kate417
Summary: When little Wyatt and Chris are taken and brought to the future by a powerful demon, the Charmed Ones must turn to their future kids for help before it's too late. Situated right after "Payback's a Witch" in season 8.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day in San Francisco. The streets were calm and peaceful but it wasn't quite the same in the Halliwell manor.

"Wyatt! Stop it!" said Piper.

Baby Chris ran out of the room, crying, followed by Wyatt who definitely didn't obey Piper. At the same moment, Paige was passing by and grabbed Chris in her arms, slowly swaying him to make him stop crying. Piper followed closely, exhausted.

"Thanks Paige! Without Leo, I can't be everywhere and watch out for the guys at the same time." She turned around to face Wyatt. "Mommy told you not to bother Chris, sweetie. He is only 1 and a half years old. He's younger than you are. Take it easy with him, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, she looked back at Paige holding Chris and smiled, amused. "You know, I would see you with kids…"

"Me? Are you kidding?" she answered.

"Absolutely not! I'm sure you would be a great mother!"

"Yeah, but who would be the father?" Paige asked as she rubbed Chris' cheek to rip off the tears.

Piper shrugged and said "Oh, I don't know. Henry maybe." Paige made an exhausted face. "What?" continued her sister. "Don't you like him?"

"Yeah, I mean... no… I… I don't know" Paige said with a sigh. "It just seems so complicated."

Piper smiled and nodded slowly. "Story of my life" she commented with a playful wink. "Come on" she said and went downstairs, followed by her sister and Chris.

Meanwhile, Billie was in the basement with Phoebe, practicing her martial arts' skills. Phoebe was in a defensive position waiting for Billie to attack.

"Come on, don't be shy!" she told her with a hint of mockery.

Billie ran on her and started punching and kicking. Phoebe stopped her attacks and levitated briefly and went over her opponent's head to land right behind her. She lightly kicked her in the back and Billie fell on the floor, face first. She managed to stop the shock with her arms and pushed herself back up into a sitting position. She turned around, facing Phoebe and narrowed her eyes at her.

"That's not fair! You used your powers!"

"Oh, because you think demons won't use their powers against you?" She paused and smiled thoughtfully. "It's funny, you're just like me when I used to practice with Cole…"

Billie laughed briefly and stood up, preparing to attack again. Before she could do anything, a big noise came from the kitchen. They both looked at each other quickly and ran upstairs.

Arrived in the kitchen, they saw Paige and Piper unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Phoebe exclaimed. She approached her sisters and bent down beside them, taking their pulse and making sure they were still alive. At the same moment, another loud sound came from upstairs. Billie and Phoebe ran to see what it was, climbing the stairs as fast as they could. When they arrived, there wasn't any sound anymore. They looked in each room, ready to come face to face with a demon but found nothing.

"I'll go check the attic" said Billie.

"Alright, I'll look here again. If you find anything, tell me" Phoebe said before walking off into her own room.

Billie reached the attic door, surprised to see it closed. She gently opened it and looked by the slit. A tall skin man was talking to Wyatt, who haven't put his shield up. The demon had curly dark-blond hair and he was wearing a black long coat with brown ornaments and had obviously black pants as well.

"Do you think you could give me this big book Wyatt?" he asked in a soft voice, designating the Book of Shadows. Billie noticed the man was also holding Chris' hand.

She quickly went to take Phoebe and they both got back to the attic door and looked at the scene in awe.

"We should stop him before Wyatt takes the Book" Phoebe whispered. At Billie's nod, they both entered the room, pushing the door fiercely.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Billie.

The man smiled and looked at them. "Look at this, the Charmed Ones needed a back up" he mocked, seeing Billie.

Phoebe made a step forward but he pointed at Wyatt, who was now holding the Book of Shadows. She stopped her motion and asked angrily: "What do you want from us?"

The man looked amused. "I don't need to answer that, I already have what I need! Thanks to Wyatt over here." He paused and Phoebe's sighed stopped on both the boys starring back at them with a confused facial expression. She resisted the urge to run and kick the demon's ass but she didn't have time t do anything before he spoke again. "See you in… the future." Then, he disappeared in flames with Wyatt and Chris.

Hi guys! I would really appreciate reviews, tell me what you think! Many Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"He's got the Book of Shadows, why did he take the boys too?" Piper asked, loosing her temper. "And what the hell 'future' was he referring to?" she added, now panicking.

She was walking in circle in the living room. Phoebe and Billie had told them what happened after they've been attacked and Piper couldn't stand the fact that he had both her sons.

"I can't believe it…" she continued. "Scrying for them doesn't work and we don't even have the Book to help us a little!" She sat on a couch and brushed her hair back.

"It may sound easy but maybe just a spell can bring you to him" proposed Billie.

"Maybe you're right" Paige said with a frown, thoughtful. "Let's try it… Billie, you'll stay here while we'll be gone, just in case he comes back. We'll do a few potions for you to use and we'll prepare a trap. We are sure he's a demon, aren't we? So he can't be this hard to vanquish."

"Okay, I'll start to work on a spell" said Phoebe. "Piper and Billie, you should do the potions and Paige, go get the crystals for the trap."

They were all set. The trap was installed and the potions were ready, vials properly filled with different sorts of potions as they didn't really know who they were up against yet.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon" said Paige to Billie. She gave them three a smirk and nodded before taking a few steps back to make sure she didn't interfere in their spell.

And together, the Charmed Ones chanted:

_We call upon the Ancient Power_

_To trace this powerful demon of fire,_

_Bring us to what he calls "the future"_

_To help us find his real nature._

A bunch of colors lights circled them and they slowly disappeared, just as if they were fading away. The three of them fell on the floor as they arrived because of the shock. When they stood up, they realized they were still in the attic but things were different. They were alone and it seemed much cleaner and peaceful. The Book was back to its place on the stand, right in front of the windows.

"What happened?" asked Piper, turning over to the Book and walking slowly to it.

"The Book can wait." Phoebe said in a whisper. "We first have out where we are. Or should I say 'when' we are…" she said frowning as she slowly approached the door and opened it. She made a sign to her sisters, meaning to follow her. They got out of the attic and went downstairs quietly.

"Chris?" said a young woman's voice, coming from the kitchen. Footsteps followed the question.

The sisters went to hide in the living room but they continued listening to what the girl was saying.

"Chris?" she asked again from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah what?" said a man's voice from upstairs.

"Did Phoebe give you the ingredients we needed?"

Phoebe looked surprised as she heard her name.

"Well, it means we're still living here" whispered Paige.

"But it doesn't tell us who she is…" replied Piper also in a whisper, pointing at the girl.

"Something tells me we will soon know…" said Phoebe.

The girl seemed young, about 17 or 18 years old and she had long and wavy brown hair. Her face was thin and her lips were delicate. She also had nice brown eyes with thin eyebrows. Like Chris never answered her, she went upstairs.

"Where are Wyatt and Lynna?" asked Chris to the girl.

The Charmed Ones walked back upstairs, following the girl from further away and were now listening from outside the room in which Piper's son and the girl were.

"They went to see Piper at the P3."

"P3 is still up!" Piper said in a joyful whisper. Her sisters looked at her and Paige rose an eyebrow. "Sorry, I couldn't help it…"

"They are supposed to bring back some plants for the potion" the girl continued.

"Hope it will help them" said Chris. "They should be here sooner or later."

At this moment, a cell phone rang. The girl got it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?" There was a brief pause. "Hey cousin!" she added.

"Cousin?" Paige whispered.

The girl continued: "All right, meet you there!" she closed her phone. "Wyatt wants us to meet him in the park" she said to Chris.

She grabbed his hand but he took it off. "I can do it by myself, you know?" he said, taking the potion vials in his hands.

"Oh yeah! Sorry…" And they both orbed out on their own.

After they were gone, Piper said: "She is Wyatt's cousin. So, she is the daughter of either one of you."

"Probably Phoebe's" Paige urged to say, smiling.

"And why couldn't she be yours?" replied Phoebe, crossing her arms over her chest at her sister's obvious reluctance.

"Because you are supposed to have a girl soon" she snapped back at her.

"We'll see!" said Piper, breaking the sudden quarrel. "Now Paige, bring us to the park please."

She took her sisters' hands with a big sigh and orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrived at the park, the sisters went to hide behind a large tree. They looked everywhere but the teenagers were not there.

"Are you sure we're at the right place Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes you are!" said a voice behind them.

They quickly turned around and came face to face with a 22 years old Wyatt, along with a long brown haired girl, though she wasn't the one they just saw in the manor. She seemed to be about 18 years old. She was starring at Phoebe and smiling shyly.

"Aren't you surprised to see us here?" asked Piper to her son.

"No because you told us you'd come" he answered her with a bright smile. "Well, your future selves told us your past selves would come. Do you understand?" he added, frowning at his own nonsense.

"Yeah… Kind of" said Piper.

"If you are there, in front of us, it means we succeeded saving you and Chris" Paige concluded with a hint of hope.

"Yes but you don't have much time. That's why the four of us are here to help you" answered the girl.

"Sorry but who are you?" asked Phoebe, who had been starring back at the girl since they saw them for the first time, having the feeling she had seen her somewhere already.

The girl glanced at Wyatt with a smile, and then turned back to her. "I'm Lynna… Your daughter."

Phoebe's face looked surprised, and so her sisters'. "You mean I'm your… mother?"

"Normally, when you have a daughter you are a mother" she said, amused and she smiled broadly.

Phoebe approached her and opened her arms. This girl in front of her confirmed the vision she've had about having a daughter and she just felt she had to touch her, to know this was real. Lynna did the same with her arms and they hugged for long. At the same moment, Chris and the other girl came by.

"See you've already met" he said. "Let me introduce you someone else." He looked at the girl and said: "Her name is Shana. She is…" he made a long pause and looked embarrassed, but he finished his sentence after Shana nodded to him with a smile. "…Paige's daughter."

"I told you you'd make a great mom!" said Piper with enthusiasm in front of Paige's still shocked face, a little while after they met in the park. "Who's the father?" she asked Shana.

She opened her mouth to say something but Wyatt interrupted her before she could tell anything. "We're not supposed to answer these kind of questions because it could change the past" he said. "So you will know when the moment will come."

"I wasn't going to told them Wyatt!" Shana told him, offensed and frowning. "It's not because you are the oldest that you always have to watch my back!" she added, in a facial expression which was quite the same as Paige's when she was annoyed by her sisters .

"Hm… Looks like her mother" whispered Phoebe mainly to Piper.

Paige looked at her with angry eyes. Then she turned around and asked the teenagers: "So we won't be able to see our future selves either?"

"Exactly" answered Lynna. "It could cause a traumatism to see yourself 19-20 years older. Not that you look old… But we never know…"

"Whatever!" cut Phoebe, not wanting to know more and screwing up everything, even though she was burning of curiosity. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

Chris got two potions out of his pocket. "We need to find the demon who took us. Well, our past-selves." Then he looked at Shana and asked: "Got the scrying crystal and the map?"

"Yeah." She put the map on the ground and started to scry for the demon. After a little while, they found his emplacement as the crystal moved to a spot on the map.

"All right" said Wyatt. "We don't know if the potions will work on him so we'll have to prepare a 'plan B'."

They talked for a moment and finally decided what they were going to do in case "plan A" wasn't working. They were going to make a magic trap where the demon couldn't use any of his powers. It would give them the chance to find another way to vanquish him without needing to be aware of his attacks.

"What do you think we wants from you guys?" asked Piper to her sons.

"Like every demon: Turn us bad and use our powers against the greater good" answered Chris, shrugging carelessly. "Not like it never happened…" he added in a mutter.

Then, Phoebe said: "Why didn't we told, or will tell…" She paused, taking a deep breath at how complicated it was to express herself with that time traveling. "Why don't you know if the potions will work or not? We didn't tell… we won't tell you…" She paused again, nearly burning in annoyance. "You know what I mean!"

"Well, it's been about 20 years. You didn't really remember" replied her daughter.

"That's great. In 20 years, we will suffer from Alzheimer disease…" Phoebe whispered with a sigh as an answer.

"Back to our problem" said Paige. "Shana, Lynna and I will go set the trap while you four go visit our demon, Azarko."


	4. Chapter 4

They orbed in a creepy dark place. Bats were flying all around, the ground was wet and cold and there was no light to guide them. They walked in there for a moment and they suddenly saw a weak gleam coming from their far left.

"He's probably there" whispered Phoebe. "Don't make any noise, we'll get closer."

They approached quietly and they finally saw baby Chris in the corner of the cave, playing with a black toy car.

"Oh my god, that's me!" whispered Chris with a mixture of excitement and surprise. Piper put her hand on his mouth to make him shut and narrowed her eyes at him.

Phoebe went closer to the entrance of the cave and passed her head through it to see what was happening inside. She saw the demon talking to little Wyatt at the very end of what could be called a room, flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"All right, let's go!" she said to the others, a little too loud. Baby Chris was intensely looking at his mother with a baby grin and so did Azarko.

"Look at this!" he said, smiling. With his telekinetic power, he threw the four of them against the wall. They all fell to the floor loudly. Phoebe glared at him, pushing herself painfully from the ground. "I'm happy to see you again" he said to her with an evil smirk.

"Well that's funny 'cause I'm not" she answered. The demon's face changed back to seriousness and he threw her once again against the dirty wall with a simple wave of hand. Phoebe pushed herself from the ground once more, her whole body already sore and hurting like hell… literally. She glared up at him again but stayed silent this time.

"Don't laugh at me!" he screamed. Wyatt looked at Piper, who was unconscious, and then at Chris, who understood that he had to throw the potions. He threw the first one and then the other. No effects. Azarko laughed harshly and longly, making all three of them feel uncomfortable and screwed.

"Why didn't it worked?" asked Wyatt to himself.

"I don't know but we'll have to find another way to vanquish him before he gets us" replied Chris as he kept his eyes on the demon.

Shana orbed in the attic with five big crystals. She brought them to Paige.

"Thank you" she said quickly and then she turned around, facing the windows and avoiding her daughter's gaze.

"You know" started Shana softly, "I can understand that you're upset…"

"I'm not upset!" answered Paige roughly. She looked down and took a deep breath. "Maybe I am… But understand me: I have a daughter with I-don't-know-who, I-don't-know-when." She looked at her daughter. "Can I be a little confused?"

Lynna, who listened to the conversation, came closer. "Don't worry, you'll have your answers soon enough!" she told Paige before turning to Shana with a wink. They both smiled.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" Paige said as she went back to placing the crystals, causing both the teenagers to chuckle.

Together, they set the trap and composed a spell to call the demon if they needed to. Everything was ready after 15 minutes; they just needed to insert the magic powder which was meant to neutralize the demon's powers.

"The only problem" said Shana, "is that we have to throw the powder only when he'll be on the trap. Don't forget, though, to use the white powder to neutralize evil and not the black one. They don't have the same properties. In case I'm not there when it happens."

"Why wouldn't you be there?" asked Lynna to her cousin, worried of the reason why she was saying that.

"I don't know. Just in case."

"You two, stand up and go over there!" Azarko ordered to Chris and Wyatt. They obeyed slowly, both prepared to any attack.

Piper was still unconscious, lying on the floor. Phoebe was beside her, her arm was scorched and she was bleeding slightly, watching the scene and holding her sister's hand.

The demon continued. "You will soon be the witnesses of your own transition from good…" He made a pause and looked over at Phoebe with a taunting smile. "…to evil!" He sniggered a wall appeared in front of Wyatt and Chris, trapping them inside. Phoebe gasped and squeezed Piper's hand tighter.

The little boys were still in the room. "Hey Wyatt" the demon said, "come here!" Wyatt glanced at Phoebe and Piper and then turned to Azarko. He stood up but stayed where he was, confused whether he should go with the demon or not.

Phoebe took this opportunity to keep him from going. "No sweetie, come here with Aunt Phoebe and Mommy!"

The demon feared that she was going to get him back with them and tried something more taunting for Wyatt. "With me, you will do whatever you want, whenever you want. No rules, just using your powers as you wish." He showed him a toy but baby Chris came faster to grab it and started playing with it joyfully, unaware of what was going on. Wyatt finally followed and sat down beside his baby brother. Azarko smiled, proud.

"You cheated…" said Phoebe, angrily. "You know it's not true…"

"But they don't" he replied with a smirk. "See? That's exactly what demons do: they cheat and they lie." He started laughing and shrugged. "Anyway, it's already too late." He blew off the wall he made minutes ago to trap the boys. Wyatt and Chris came out.

Phoebe looked at them, nearly terrified. She slowly backed up crawling against the wall. They had longer messy hair, both of their faces were rough and dark and they were dressed in black: they had turned evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris brought the little boys away for their security. The two sisters had been tied up to a huge rock in a corner of the cave. It was cold and rude but it didn't stop Phoebe from struggling, trying to loosen the ropes.

"Don't waste your energy" said Wyatt with a rough and deep voice. He smiled and crossed his arms. "You won't be able to escape from us anyway."

Azarko started to laugh. "You've never thought that your nephew would talk to you this way, did you?"

As an answer, Phoebe stopped moving and glared at him, starring right into the demon's eyes. Chris came back and all three went a little further to talk.

A moment later, Piper finally woke up. Half conscious of the situation, she tried to move her arm but couldn't. She looked at Phoebe and noticed that they were bound. Her eyes opened wide and she looked very confused.

"Welcome back with us, sis" said Phoebe, ironically.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Piper, looking over at the three men talking.

"Well, long story short" her sister started, "the potions didn't work and your sons turned evil" she added as if it wasn't a big deal.

Piper looked at them and bit her bottom lip. "Uh-hn…"

The demon turned around, facing them. He walked closer and leaned a little bit toward Piper. "Sleeping Beauty is up?"

"Son of a b…" Piper said in a whisper, struggling. He backed up a little bit and she stopped moving.

"I love being hated!" he replied.

"Then you must love it a lot right now" she snapped back.

"Don't get furious Mommy!" said Azarko, sarcastically. "Your sons are going to be in good care with me."

Piper didn't say anything back but she looked down to her left, avoiding his gaze and trying to calm down.

Phoebe took the lead. "Why do you keep us here and don't kill us? You have what you wanted and we are totally useless."

Piper shot her a glance, widening her eyes slightly. "Phoebe…" she whispered. "Life is good, death is bad." But Phoebe ignored her and kept starring over at the Azarko.

"You are all wrong" replied the demon. "I have what I wanted but I can get much more with you all: I will kill the Charmed Ones and their kids, except Chris and Wyatt obviously." He finished, laughing, before walking away.

"So, we're used as a trap to get the others" Phoebe shouted at him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, we could say that." Then he quit, waving at the sisters while flaming out, leaving them with the boys.

"You have an idea on how we're going to get out of here?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"No clue."

"It's too long. Something's wrong" said Paige. She was walking all around the room. The two girls were on the couch, starring at her.

"Maybe we should conjure the demon right now" proposed Shana, shrugging slightly.

"No. I'll go check on them before" said Paige. "You both stay here in case something happens." She didn't leave them time to say anything and orbed out. The girls looked at each other, quite surprised.

"We should go in the attic to make sure we're all set for the plan" said Lynna.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Arrived in the attic, they walked near the trap and Shana noticed that one of the crystals was missing.

"Looking for this?" asked a men's voice behind them. They quickly turned around and saw Azarko. He had the missing crystal in his hand, showing it to them. Shana quickly grabbed her cousin's hand and started orbing out. With his powers, the demon threw them against the wall before they could completely orb out.

Slowly, Lynna pushed herself from the ground and looked at him. "What do you want from us?"

"The one thing every demon wants." He made a pause and approached the girls threateningly. "Power!"

Shana smiled. "Like you can steel them with the Charmed Ones around" she snapped, pride of her family showing in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you" he answered in a sarcastic voice, "but the super Charmed Ones are not in a great position to help you right now." Then, he looked in the air and called out: "Wyatt?"

Adult Wyatt shimmered in behind Azarko. The girls looked at him, totally confused. Shana slowly leaned back on the wall. Lynna was stunned. "What the hell?" she exclaimed. Wyatt came closer to the demon and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and starring at them with a mixture of amusement and hate.

"Hell…" answered Shana. "That's exactly what happened."


	6. Chapter 6

In the meantime, Paige orbed outside of the cave. She entered in slowly and quietly, sneaking around for any sound. After a moment, she saw light at her far right and walked over to it. She quietly approached the entry and looked inside. She saw Piper and Phoebe bound on a rock and Chris, walking in circles, apparently waiting for something. She widened her eyes as she noticed how different he now looked and figured he had probably been turned to evil by the demon. "Damn" she whispered to herself. Chris was further than the sisters so Paige took a chance to get her sister's attention. "Piper!" she whispered. "Piper!"

Piper turned her head and saw her sister who was making a sign, telling her to keep quiet. Then Piper turned to Phoebe and whispered: "Pheebs!" As her sister looked at her, she made a head sign toward Paige. They nodded to let her know that they had understood what her plan was. That was the secret of the Charmed Ones, only a simple sight to understand everything, their powers were in their heart and not necessarily with their senses.

Paige opened her hands and whispered: "Ropes!" The ropes orbed from her sisters' hands to hers. She went to hide them behind a stone, further away.

At the same moment, Azarko shimmered in with Lynna, and Wyatt with Shana. They threw them on the floor.

"Call the third Charmed One." The demon ordered the girls. They both glared at him but didn't say anything. "Now!" he screamed.

They looked at each other and then Lynna turned to look at her mother. Her cousin did the same. "Do it" said Phoebe.

Shana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mom?"

Paige, who had watched the whole scene, heard tickling in her head. Piper looked at her and nodded. Paige orbed in the middle of the room. "Now!" she shouted before any of the three men could do anything.

Piper took her hands off her back and froze the demon and her sons, who were already trying to stop them.

"Hurry up! They won't stay frozen for long" warned Lynna.

Paige called for the last rope that was tying up her sisters to the rock and threw it away. Then, Shana took off some white powder from her pocket and sprinkled the guys with it to neutralize their powers.

"Glad you brought some powder" said Piper. "How much time does it lasts for?"

"About two hours" answered Shana.

Phoebe looked at Azarko and the boys. "We'll need to…" she started but got cut of as they unfroze. "…make it real' fast!" She backed up as they approached.

Azarko stopped. "I see you had a plan… and you'll pay for it."

He made two fireballs from his hands but after a split second, they disappeared in a little smoky cloud. The five girls smiled. He looked at them. "What have you done to me?" he screamed.

Without waiting for an answer, he looked at the boys. They nodded their understanding and made fireballs but unfortunately for them, they did the same.

"Screw our powers" he said. "Kill them."

"You both get outta here!" said Paige to Lynna, while she was running off to avoid Chris. Shana took her cousin's hand and orbed out.

Piper quickly looked at Phoebe, worried, and than ran away from Wyatt who as attacking her with a knife. "Wohh!" she said while she avoided him.

Azarko was looking at Phoebe but he wasn't moving.

"Ready to kick some ass" she whispered to herself. She walked toward him, ready to fight.

"I got the tough one. Good, because it wouldn't have been fair" said the demon.

Phoebe looked at her sisters who were already trying to escape. "I'm not sure if it is fair" she said, looking back at him. "…for you."

"You arrogant bitch!" he shouted, rushing on her. She blocked his first punch and kicked him back, but he avoided it as well as Cole would have. _Come one Phoebe, remember those old days…_ she thought.

-

A little further, Paige dodged down quickly and Chris swung his long stick in the air. He had missed her. She stood up and ran away from him.

"Stick!" she called with her hand out. The long stick orbed in her hand as Chris was rushing on her. He stopped, a little stunned by what just happened. When he realized what was up, it was already too late. Paige hit him on the head and he was thrown on the floor, unconscious.

-

In the meantime, Piper was trying to get away from Wyatt. She ran behind a rock and tried to hide. Wyatt stopped running and approached. He put his knife behind his back and started walking slowly around the rock to find Piper. On the other side, she was trying to move synchronized with him and without any sound, making sure he wouldn't catch her.

"Marco?" said Wyatt with a sly smile on his lips.

"Polo!" The reply came from behind and he quickly turned around, holding his knife up, to see what it was. He just had enough time to see Piper, hands up in front of her, before he was frozen.

-

Meanwhile, Azarko threw Phoebe on the ground with a kick. She felt facing the ground, head first. She wasn't really doing great against him: he was way stronger and faster than she was. She had no more strength and she was hurt really badly. Phoebe tried to get herself up, or at least into a sitting position. She painfully pushed her body from the ground with her hands but she was too weak. Her arms bended and she fell on her right elbow.

Azarko laughed harder than ever. "And I thought you were the strongest! Aw, please… It's too easy!" He punched down toward Phoebe but she had just enough time to roll a little before the demon's hand could even touch her. Instead, his punch finished on the ground and he screamed of anger as he missed her.

-

Paige went to see if Piper was all right. She approached the rock, holding the stick tight in case Wyatt would attack her instead. She slowly turned around the rock, not seeing Piper.

-

After she froze Wyatt, Piper turned around to go reach Paige. At the same time, they both saw each other and they screamed. Piper had the reflex to blow her up but Paige, already orbing because she had been scared, avoided it.

"God Paige! You scared me!" said Piper, hand on her fast beating heart.

"So did you!" replied Paige. "It's a chance I can orb because I would probably be dead!"

"My powers don't affect you, remember?" Piper replied in a slight annoyance.

"That's not my point."

Piper opened her mouth to reply something but they heard the demon's scream. They rushed on the other side of the rock, which leaded where Phoebe and Azarko were. They saw their sister on the ground, badly hurt. The demon was standing right beside her and got out a knife from one of his back pockets. He held it up in the air, prepared to stab her. "Enjoy heaven!" he said to her.

Phoebe was too weak to say anything so her sisters intervened. "Go to hell!" said Piper from behind them.

Phoebe smiled briefly. At the same moment, Paige called for his knife. It orbed in her hand and she gave it to Piper. They both approached the demon, threatenning. Paige still had her stick, she took a swing at him but only hit him on the arm because he had time to avoid it slightly.

Piper went near Phoebe and bent down beside her at the same moment as Wyatt unfroze. She noticed it and turned to her other sister. "Paige! Forget him for now. Let's go!"

Wyatt ran on them so Paige quickly bent down along and touched her sisters.

"Go, go, go!" screamed Piper as both men were rushing on them.

Paige orbed all three of them out.


	7. Chapter 7

In the attic, a blue bright light came from behind Lynna. She turned around and saw Paige and Piper bent beside Phoebe.

"Oh my God!" she said while rushing toward them. Her mother was hurt really badly and she was now unconscious. They leaned her against the wall and Piper held her straight. "Paige, heal her, quick" she asked her sister.

Lynna was beside them, holding Phoebe's hand. Paige healed her and she woke up, her eyes opening slowly. The first thing she saw was Lynna's smile. She smiled back and looked around her. "Hmm…" she said weakly and confused. "What happened?" she asked, pushing herself back up straight, still sitting against the wall.

"Well, we got attacked by the boys!" answered Paige with a sarcastic enthusiasm.

"I remember that, thank you!" she said scratching her head.  
Piper smiled and explained: "You were fighting Azarko and you just fainted. We got out of there because they were becoming quite threatening."

"Now" said her other sister, "we have a little more time because they can't shimmer here, they have to walk."

"But not that much time" completed Shana who just joined them in the attic. "We have less than 2 hours to find a way to vanquish him before they get their powers back."

"Right" said Phoebe while she was getting up on her feet with the help of her sisters. "We just have to look in the Book of Shadows. He stole the present one but not the future one."

"Well, that's the thing" said Lynna. She looked at her cousin with a worried face. "You guys already fought Azarko in the past. Well, you will. But you never vanquished him. You did the same as you once did with Barbas: you sent him in hell. But a few months ago, he found his way out and planned this whole thing up to kill us. And as far as we are now, it worked." She made a pause but the confused faces of the Charmed Ones made her finish her thought. "The future Book is gone too now. It means we did something wrong that changed the past and if we don't repair it, we will fail… and die."

Piper was leaning on the living room couch, sat on the ground and head in her hands. She looked at Paige, in front of her, and brushed her hair back with her fingers. "What did we do that was so bad? I thought we were doing okay, even if we didn't find a way to vanquish him yet… What could we have done that changed the past this way?"

Paige eyes shinned. "Change the past. Exactly!" she said. She stood up and went upstairs without saying anything else. Piper stood up too and shouted to Phoebe, Lynna and Shana, who were in the kitchen: "Hey girls! Reunion upstairs, I think Paige has an idea!"

When they joined her in the attic, Paige was already making a potion. "Time out missy!" Phoebe said with narrowed eyes. Paige looked at her but didn't reply anything. She simply stirred the potion as she waited for her sister to finish her thought. "You're gonna tell us what's your idea with this!" continued Phoebe.

She went back looking at her potion. "We changed the past. We just have to go in the past, our present, to change the future, then the past will be changed as well as the past of this future!"

Long silence. "Okay, I'm not quite sure I understood that" said Piper.

"I think" started Shana, "that she means you'll go in the past to vanquish Azarko and this way, it will change what happened…"

Paige looked at her and smiled brightly. "Exactly. But you'll come with us as well so you guys will be safe from them."


	8. Chapter 8

Azarko was turning in circles in the cave. "How long does this lasts?" he screamed.

"I don't know" said Chris. "But I do know it's not that long because they were hurrying up."

Azarko tried to make a fireball but nothing happened. He screamed and turned around, facing the wall.

"Don't worry" said Wyatt, "they'll pay for that!" Both Chris and Wyatt smirked at each other. Azarko looked at them. "I hope so."

At this moment, Shana and Piper orbed in. Piper froze them quickly and her niece took a knife out of her back pocket. She grabbed Azarko's hand and cut a little piece of flesh. She also took a few hairs.

They unfroze at the same moment. Shana moved back and quickly grabbed Piper's hand.

"Thank you!" Piper said, grinning, before they orbed out.

"We got it!" said Shana with a grin as her and Piper entered the attic. She was holding the flesh up in the air.

Phoebe took a step backward. "Don't put this in front of my face, it's gross!"

"Like you've never seen anything like this before" Paige pointed out as she was in front of two potions, stirring them. One was ready and the other one missed only a few ingredients. "The flesh please" she said, arm stretched out. Shana approached to give it to her directly in her hand but Paige made a disgusted face. "Finally, just put it there…" she said as she pointed at the potion.

Phoebe let out a laugh and shook her head slightly in disbelief.

Shana threw it and it made an explosion. They put both potions into small vials and got in position.

A pentagram has been drawn on the floor and each of the girls was standing on an extremity, holding hands with each others. Only the Charmed Ones began to chant:

"We call upon the Ancient Power

To get us out of the future

To send us back from where we belong

Where we could repair what we did wrong"

Paige threw the first potion in the middle of the pentagram and they disappeared in a bunch of light colours.

The time shock made them fold their knees but only Shana and Lynna fell down on the floor just as the three others did the first time.

Piper smirked and let out a quick chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll get used to this."

"How do we know we're at the right time?" asked Lynna while she was getting herself up.

"Well" said Paige, looking back at the empty book stand, "the Book of Shadows is not here so I guess it worked…"

Phoebe was already gathering the ingredients for their next potion. Piper looked at her a little worried. "Do you remember how to do it completely?" she asked her.

Phoebe turned her head to face her sister. "Piper, it killed Cole… How could I even forget that?"

They were preparing the same potion that killed Balthezor a few years ago. Azarko wasn't powerful in 2006, he became with the years and the girls thought this potion could be enough to kill him in the present. Everybody was silent, ill at ease.

Phoebe cut the silence "Do you have the potion?" she asked Lynna.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you're doing another one" she said while handing her the bottle.

Phoebe grabbed it and gave her a thankful smile. "We were missing a few ingredients and I knew we had them here."

"I'll go scry while you finish this" said Paige.

"I'll go with you" said Shana. "I'm the one who has his hair to scry with."


	9. Chapter 9

Paige orbed with Piper and Phoebe, followed by Shana and Lynna, in a creepy dark place. It looked like the cave where they were a few hours before, with bats flying all around and huge rocks surrounding them. Even though they were in the underworld, it gave the impression that it was cooler and Phoebe rubbed her arms as shivers ran down her spine.

"I really hope he's alone…" said Piper. "And not powerful. I'm not quite sure I want to be in the same situation as earlier."

"Well, we're now five and we have a vanquishing potion, right…?" said Paige, not convinced at all.

"Thank you for your support Paige" replied Piper sarcastically. "I feel much better now!"

"Okay guys!" said Phoebe, cutting their soon-to-be argumentation short. "A little concentration here please!"

They all walked slowly, looking around them carefully for any sign of life.

-

Meanwhile, Azarko was observing the girls from behind a rock. _The Charmed Ones! _he thought. _Why the hell are they here? And who are these two other girls? _His hand slipped off the rock and the low sound resonated in the whole cave.

-

"What was that?" asked Lynna as she turned around quickly.  
"Maybe just a bat, let it go!" ordered Shana.  
Lynna stubbornly continued to wonder what it was and slowly approached the place where Azarko was hidden.

-

Panicked, the demon tried to find a way to escape. _Flaming? _he thought quickly. _Too much apparent. Crawling? Too noisy..._

_-_

Lynna came really close to him and she was about to look behind the rock and discover Azarko. Suddenly, a bat came from the ground and flew in front of her. Scared, she blew it up.

-

The demon sigh, happy that he wasn't found. He clearly knew that his life expectancy in front of the Charmed Ones was reduced immensely.

-

Shana laughed at her cousin. "Told you it was only a bat!"  
The three sisters looked totally surprised. "You have the molecular combustion power?" asked Phoebe.  
"Yeah" answered Lynna. "Guess your powers have been mixed up between the kids."

-

_The kids? _Azarko thought. _I thought only one of them had two young boys..._

_-_

"What do you mean 'mixed up between the kids'?" asked Paige.  
"Well" answered Lynna, "I have molecular combustion and levitation..."  
"... And I can orb, heal and have premonitions" completed Shana.  
"Wow! And I thought you weren't able to defend yourselves" said Phoebe, raising both her brows.  
"Yeah, whatever" said Piper, trying to change the subject. It wasn't time for little power chit-chats, they had a job to get over with. "Let's go find Azarko."

-

The demon froze when he heard his name. _They're looking for me? Why the hell...? _He was a little panicked, not ready at all to go against the Charmed Ones. _What can I do? _He was able to flame, throw fireballs and move things with his mind but he wasn't sure that it was enough to get the Charmed Ones. _Screw it! It's them… or me! __  
_He got out from behind the rock and threw a fireball at them. It passed close to Shana's head and stopped right on Piper's right arm. She fell back on the floor wincing and then sat up, holding her injured arm with her un-wounded hand and looking at the demon. The four other girls watched her with surprise and followed Piper's gaze toward Azarko. They all took a few steps back.  
"Looking for me?". He telekinetically threw them away on the floor and prepared two other fireballs. He shot them on the girls but Paige just had enough time to call for them and make them crash further away. Then, she went to Piper and healed her arm. At the same time, Lynna tried to blow him up but he was resisting her attacks. He smiled, seeing her panicked expression.  
"Huh... guys! Could you like... Do something here?"  
Phoebe stood up and approached him. She started to run toward him and kicked him in the stomach. He punched back but she dodged it and replied in his face. She took a few steps back and said: "It's sad you'll have to die before you could get stronger, you would have been almost invincible..."  
Azarko didn't have the time to reply anything before Shana threw him the potion. He started burning in reddish flames and Phoebe took another few steps back, hand in front of her eyes because of the brightness of their vanquish. They were all looking at him when he finally exploded, the shockwave throwing them back once again. Phoebe's first thought was that it looked a lot like the effect it had when they had tried vanquishing Cole with a similar potion a few years back. At the moment, it only resulted in confirming he was indeed invincible but this time, Azarko was definitely gone, for good. The girls only had a few seconds to stand up before they all disappeared in a foggy purple smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

When they appeared back, they were in the attic, in front of the Book of Shadows. The sun was covered with clouds and the day was almost over. Phoebe looked around her to talk to Lynna but noticed her and Shana weren't with them anymore.  
"What happened?" asked Paige, looking at the book.  
"I guess it worked" answered Piper. "The Book is here."  
Phoebe thought for a moment and said: "We are back where we should have been if Azarko never came at this time. That's also why the girls are not with us."  
They heard Billie shouting from downstairs. "Phoebe?" She appeared in the porch. "Phoebe! Where have you been? We were fighting in the basement and you just... disappeared!"  
"How much time were we gone?" asked Paige.  
"Just enough time for me to come upstairs. Why?"  
All three of them exchanged looks and smiled.  
"Hum... I guess time stopped here while we were in another one..." concluded Paige.  
Billie rose an eyebrow, trying to understand but she looked totally confused. "What?"  
"There are a few things you've missed..." Piper said, smiling.

Once they had explained what happened to Billie, little Wyatt came in the attic to see Piper. The sisters were grateful to see that everything was back to normal, without any exception. "So..." started Phoebe, turning to Paige, "what's up with Henry?"   
Paige looked at her and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you guys have these days, always talking about Henry?"  
"Maybe we're just pointing out what's obvious and waiting for something to happen between you and him" Piper proposed, sending her a hint. "And like you saw your own daughter, you should start working on it, don't you think?"  
Paige stayed silent for a moment under her sisters' derisive look. "Alright, you won! I do like him!"  
"Then run!" said Phoebe with a grin, laughing slightly.  
Before Paige even had the time to cross the porch, yellow and pink sparkles arrived, shinning the whole dark attic. Shana and Lynna appeared as ghosts.  
Piper's eyes opened wide. "Please don't tell me you guys are dead!"  
Shana laugh. "Of course not! We made a potion to astral project here but like it's a long run in time, we could only appear in spirit form."  
"And we're only here for a couple of minutes so we didn't need something powerful" completed Lynna.  
Phoebe smiled and nodded slowly. "I see… But why are you here exactly? Not that I'm complaining…"  
"It's okay" answered Lynna. "In fact, we just wanted to make sure everything was back to normal."  
"Yeah everything's fine, thanks" replied Piper, glancing at her baby boys and smiling. "The only thing is that time stopped here while we were in the future. It's like we were gone only for a second."  
Shana nodded. "It's because of the time change and the events that we were into. It wasn't supposed to be this way so time stopped until we fixed it."  
"And what about you guys?" asked Paige. "Is everything okay?"  
"Sure!" said Shana. "Everything's back as it was. Our time stopped too so it's as if you never came."  
"About that" Lynna added, "Wyatt and Chris don't remember what happened. Looks like we're the only ones."  
"Because we are the ones who saved the day!" said Shana with a grin.  
Phoebe looked at her with a smile. "It won't be that special once you'll be used to it, trust me!"  
"Oh don't worry Mom, we're already use to it" Lynna replied. The three sisters looked quite surprised. "What?" she continued. "Don't tell me you thought we didn't take the lead! You've been doing this for already 8 years. You don't think 19 years later you will be tired of doing this stuff anymore and that you won't be glad we replaced you?"  
"Yeah. If we're looking it this way, you're probably right" said Phoebe. "Although I can't imagine my own girl out to fight demons. I mean, going in a bar is fine but…"  
"She's not even born yet and you're already worried!" Paige cut her off in a laugh.  
"Oh, because you're telling me you won't ever be worried when she's gonna be caught and almost killed by demons?" answered Phoebe, designating Shana.  
Paige didn't reply anything because she knew it was true. Shana smiled and turned to Phoebe. "It already happened a few times and she's even worse than you are!"  
Paige looked at her with angry eyes. "You're gonna be in so much trouble in the future missy!"  
Everybody let out a slight laugh at this thought and Piper asked: "So, you've already been caught by demons?"  
"Yeah…" answered Lynna, not quite proud of it. "But we always succeeded because we had great coaches!"  
"At least we did something good as parents" Phoebe said with a smile as she winked over at her future daughter.  
"Maybe more as witches..." replied Piper.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" said Shana. "You will do great things for us, as witches, yes, but mostly as mothers."  
They all stayed silent for a moment. Billie, who has watched the whole scene, decided to bring Wyatt downstairs and let the girls alone before they had to separate from each other. After they were out of the room, Paige had something in mind and she needed to ask to her daughter. "I wondered… Is Henry your father?"  
Shana laughed quietly and her cousin looked at her in a don't-say-too-much smile. "Well…" She thought for a few seconds, apparently searching for the right way to answer. "Let's say you should see him more often and give him a try."  
Phoebe and Piper looked at their sister with a broad cheesy smile. Paige turned over them. "I've already told you guys you won! I will go see him right after we'll be finished here!"  
"Then you won't have to wait that long" said Lynna. "We have to go now… or you'll be worried!"  
"I'm not used to this yet" Phoebe said. "I guess someday I'll have to be if you're there, standing in front of me, right?"  
Lynna smiled. "I'm the living proof you finally found love. Give yourself some time and you'll see…"  
Shana grabbed her hand and held a potion in the other. "See you in a couple of years!" She winked and threw the potion right in front of her and they disappeared just like they have arrived.

"Henry?"   
Paige entered his office. It was dark outside and so was the room. Henry tilted his head up to look at her a smiled, giving her a sign to come in. Paige approached his desk slowly but he was concentrated on his work and speaking to the phone. "Yeah. Listen, do what you can and I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Long pause. Paige was in front of his desk not saying anything and waiting for him to be finished. Thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Paige, still smiling at her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see you" she started, shrugging slightly and giving him a soft smile back. "I should ask you the same question, though. You're still working at this hour?"  
"Yeah, we had a lot of cases today. I'm glad you came, 'gives me a pleasant break of my hard working day."  
"Yeah. Me too." Paige smiled and Henry stood up to get in front of his desk, right in front of her.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Huh… Never mind. Hey, I was wondering if… you had some nights off… you know, to go out to the restaurant or something."  
Henry looked quite surprised but pleased. He let out a laugh and looked down, his cheeks turning slightly more reddish. "Yeah, sure."  
They fixed a date and they both looked glad of that they had just decided.  
"I guess I'll go now and let you finish your work"  
"Yeah" answered Henry, looking at his pile of papers. "If I want to be finished for our dinner."  
Paige smiled and went toward the door, opened it slowly. Before she left, she turned back to him again. "Henry."  
"Yes Paige?"  
"See you soon."  
And she closed the door.


End file.
